parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style)
Cast *Dorothy Gale - Wendy (Gravity Falls) *Professor Marvel - Merlin (Thomas and Friends) *Doorman - George (Thomas and Friends) *Cabbie - Stephen (Thomas and Friends) *Guard - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *The Wizard (Bad) - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) *The Wizard (Good) - BoCo (Thomas and Friends) *Hunk - Aladdin *The Scarecrow - Woody (Toy Story) *Zeke - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *The Cowardly Lion - Alex (with Marty, Melman, and Gloria as Extras) (Madagascar) *Hickory - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *The Tin Man - Fender (Robots) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Miss Almira Guch - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) *Wicked Witch of the West - Daisy (Thomas and Friends) *Toto - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Uncle Henry - Duke (Thomas and Friends) *Aunt Emm - Elizabeth (Thomas and Friends) *Nikko - Hacker (Cyberchase) *The Flying Monkeys - Themselves *The Munchkins - Themselves *The People in Emerald City - Themselves Scenes: # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 1 - Opening Credits # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 2 - Wendy Meets Family/"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 3 - Coco LaBouche Takes Max Away # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 4 - Wendy Meets Merlin # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 5 - It's a Twister! # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 6 - Wendy Meets Mavis (Munchkin Land) # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 7 - "Ding Dong Dog The Agent is Dead" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 8 - Wendy Meets Daisy # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 9 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 10 - Wendy Meets Woody ("If I Only Had a Brain") # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 11 - Wendy Meets Fender ("If I Only Had a Heart") # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 12 - Wendy Meets Alex ("If I Only Had The Nerve") # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 13 - Daisy/Wendy Goes To Emerald City # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 14 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Man Of Oz" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 15 -"If I Were King of the Forest" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 16 - Wendy Very Sad # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 17 - Bad Wizard (Diesel 10) # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 18 - The Haunted Forest # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 19 - The Rats Attack! # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 20 - Daisy's Castle/Max Runs Away # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 21 - Huns March # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 22 - Morgana's Death # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 23 - Good Wizard (BoCo) # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 24 - Wendy Goodbye/Very Sad # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 25 - 'There's No Place Like Home' # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 26 - End Credits Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof